Ikaruga Lombardi
Name: Ikaruga Lombardi. Age: 20 Status: Active. Weapon of Choice: Her nodachi, "Nemesis." Likes: Honor, tranquility, cute things, sweet foods, and cake. Dislikes: Loud people, arrogant and cocky opponents, a meaningless fight. History When she was born, she had been kidnapped by a gang called "Death Sirens", an all female gang. She was trained and taught by the gang leader, Ariel, who had treated her like a daugher. When she heard about the Shibuya 101 incident, she was unphased at all due to her harsh, emotional training. At age 14, she was told who she really is by her "mother", Ariel. Enraged, she had picked up her sword and unsheathed it, then slaughtered the whole gang, earning her the nickname "Swordsman Siren." Now, she returns home, wishing to be of help to her family. Personality Ikagura is a very calm woman. She keeps all emotions at bay and shows much respect. In a battle, she holds high confidence, and has nothing but respect for her foes. However, she will not hesitate to cut a foe down in a life or death situation. Now, after the two years away, she is a lot more laid back and shows more, free emotions. She's more self expressent, more kind, and more open with her emotions. As a result, Ikarugas become a different person then she once was. However, she has taken a turn to crime and now takes assasination requests, claiming a person like her is too deep to recieve "redemption." She kills with ease and shows no emotion. Although after, she cries, but doesn't sob, meaning the tears simply fall. She claims that if she didn't cry, it would be a disgrace to those she has killed. Abilities/Skills. Hand-To-Hand Combatanent: Ikaruga has proven time and time again her skills in hand to hand combat. '' ''Speed:' Her speed is top notch, allowing her to plant several bombs within only a few short seconds. '' '''Agility:' Being very agile, she is capable of dodging, catching, and blocking deadly attacks. She's also capable of jumping from roof tops which are either very different in height or is somewhat far away. Vocalist: As a Siren, she has an amazing singing voice, which she uses to distract, attract, or immobolize foes. She can also mimick, imitate, and impersonate people once she has heard their voice a few times. Senses: Ikarugas senses are super sharp, being able to even hear a small animal which is about a half mile away. Her eye sight is no shocker, and her sense of smell is very accurate. She has a 6th sense, which allows her to see through and shatter high level Illuions. Illusion Canceling: Due to her enhanced sense, most illusions have little to no effect on her. However, there is a limit. She can only cancel one Illusion at a time, and then wait 5 minutes and 15 seconds to cancel another. She made these time limits in order to sharpen her skills. ''Swordsmanship: Wielding Nemesis, a sword used only on foes she truly deems enemy or rival, she is a very skilled swordsman. Only drawing Nemesis when fighting a true rival or enemy. Now she wields Amataresu, and has been rumored to have mastered the use of two swords. '' Nemesis-' Nemesis is a very deadly sword. Forged by Ikaruga, this blade is made for revenge. Also known as "Backbiter", the sword holds many secrets. Due to its destructive power, Ikaruga has learned "The style of the Undrawn Long-Sword", meaning she does not need to draw her sword in order to cut.'' ''Amataresu: ''Her new sword. Amataresu is said to be forged from minerals which were blessed by the Sun Goddess it was named after. Unlike Nemesis, Ikaruga draws Amataresu more, due to the sword being a more free spirit, hating to be bound by any seal. The sword has shown to increase Ikarugas power, defense, stamina, and endurance, to superhuman levels. The sword also shows signs of having a Lucky charm, however it is unconfirmed if this is true or not. ''Revenge of the Goddess: A deadly sword style, where Ikaruga draws Nemesis and wields both Amataresu and Nemesis at the same time. However this has yet to be seen, so its power for now is unknown. '''Shinobi and Stealth skills: '''Being a highly skilled robber, her stealth skills are top notch. However, on a bad day shes clumsy. Her skills with ninja tools have also been said to be at a master level. '''Trap Specialist: '''Ikarugas shown to hold her own using several traps, which release various bombs or poison bathed weapons at her foes. kagura_mikazuchi_by_guiltyremnant-d4x5smf.png|Ikaruga after killing "Death Sirens." kagura_mikazuchi_by_nalulu1-d4y9ke4.jpg|Ikaruga, wielding Nemesis. ikaruga-240x300.jpg|A younger Ikaruga.